


Communication

by YumeHanabi



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, siblings day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeHanabi/pseuds/YumeHanabi
Summary: Gaius misses his sister. Rowen might just have a solution.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt for Siblings Day. Which was last Friday but oh well... XD
> 
> Just a short conversation between Gaius and Rowen.

“Last I heard, Leia had her number.”

Gaius eyed the old man critically, before turning his attention back to his papers.

“You could give her a call,” Rowen insisted.

Gaius turned a page before responding. “I have no idea what you are aiming at.”

Rowen fixed him with a disapproving look. “You know very well who I’m talking about.” Receiving no answer, he pressed on. “You’ve been distracted all day ever since you found out what holiday today is over here in Elympios.”

Gaius felt a bit defensive at that. “I have not been distracted.” And certainly not about Elympion traditions that may or may not be centered on the relationships between siblings.

“Really?” Rowen asked, an amused look on his face. “Then why have you been reading the same report for the third time today?”

With a jolt, Gaius looked down at the papers he had been mindlessly shifting through. Reluctantly, he conceded that Rowen was maybe right. But… “I should not. There are reasons…”

“Ah, yes. She did mention the last time I saw her that you had distanced yourself from her for her own safety.”

Idly, Gaius wondered why it was that Rowen—or Leia, for that matter—had more information on her whereabouts than he did.

“However,” Rowen went on, “surely GHS communication is secure enough that it would be allowed?”

Gaius’ gaze swept to a corner of the table, where his own device lay on top of a pile of reports, as he mulled over Rowen’s words. Perhaps he had a point… Meeting in person was too risky, and letters could be intercepted, but GHS… GHS were a new thing, and they enabled direct communication from a distance. The odds of being discovered were low.

“I shall ask Leia to send you her number,” Rowen concluded with a knowing smile.


End file.
